Best thing I ever had
by roclaiexox
Summary: Jeremy left town to forget all his problems and loneliness, Bonnie wanted a normal life and was living it to the fullest, yet both their lives still felt incomplete, so when they meet again and sparks fly, they begin to realize that the other is the best thing they ever had.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. So this is the way overdue story I promised to post. Because I took soo long with this story and the other (tragic love story, check it out ;) ) I will be writing both at the same tym. I just can't make up my mind who I want Bonnie to be with. Lol

**Warning**: it's VERY different to the story line on the show, hope u like it

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The veterinary clinic is hot and stuffy, the sounds and smells of all the different dogs, cats and who knows what else are beginning to grate on Jeremy's nerves. Pulling on his thin but hot sweatshirt he tries to let in a little cool air wondering how long it would take till the vet saw Stitch, his bullmastiff. She was going on three years now. And was the love of his life. Who would have thought that he Jeremy Gilbert, previous town screw up would be able to look after an animal so demanding for so long, he mused to himself.

He looks around at the other animal owners in the waiting room, wondering if he would recognise any of them, wondering if any of them recognised him, it had been what…4-5 years since he left Mystic Falls. Yeah he visited on and off for a while, to check up on his sister…and stuff, but hardly ever interacted with people human or otherwise.

Before his thoughts could carry him to that dark space he often went to, the space where rejection and failure was a constant reminder of his former self that he was forever trying to run away from, He hears his name being called by the vet. Signing he stands up and nudges the heavy dog that had been asleep at his feet. Frowning as he walks trying to clear his head of the bitter memories makes him oblivious to all around him, so he doesn't notice the handful of females that watch his every move with predatory smirks, and maybe that was a good thing. He wasn't interested in random hook-ups anymore; he had exhausted that phase of his life when he left his home town so long ago.

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy heads towards the exit door of the vets, happier now that Stitch was just miserable from the change of environment and not as sick as he feared. He tries to go round another person who was trying to enter the vets but seemed to be struggling with a stubborn pet. The person had their back to him so he can't see who it is but he guesses her to be female judging by the whine in her voice as she tried to coax a massive St. Bernard dog in.

Hearing muttered threats and cusses he chuckles and decides to step in. ''Here, let me help-'' his head snaps back, the smile disappearing on his face as he locks eyes with none other than Bonnie Bennett. ''- Uhh Bonnie, hey! Been a while, umm…how you been?'' Jeremy stutters.

Bonnie has to blink a couple of time to be sure he was real and not another one of her visions. Breathing in his cologne and noticing his every eye movement she becomes satisfied that the 'real' Jeremy is standing before her. She smiles up at him in greeting. Was he always so tall, she questions herself? Now that she knows Jeremy Gilbert is really standing in front of her she grows self-conscious, it is stupid she knows but she runs her tongue over her lips to moisten them and tries to discreetly pull her top straight, causing him to draw his eyes to the movement. His eyes widening at the little bump that strains against her top.

Dumbfounded Jeremy drops the St Bernard's leash he had taken from her petite hands. Sensing his freedom; the canine takes off down the street. ''Damn, it took me like an hour just to get him to the door. Milo! Milo, come back!'' Bonnie calls exasperatedly, turning away from Jeremy's scrutinizing stare.

'' Hey Look Bonnie, take it easy, I'll find him, he's names' Milo right? You look like you need to sit down or something.'' Jeremy moved to help her sit down but hesitated, changed his mind and ran off down the road with his dog in search of her dog. Wondering how he always manages to look like a fumbling idiot around 'her'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I own nothing (of the vampire diaries) and apologize for …. U know what. **

**Chapter 2**

One hour and one mud puddle later Jeremy was on his way back to the vet with both dogs walking alongside him, he had to put a dog on each side of him, their leashes constantly getting tangled as they got acquainted with one another.

Why couldn't people be so straight forward, 'hey I like you and want to know you better, sniff sniff' Jeremy thought to himself with dry humour.

'Grrr grrr', Jeremy's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he looked at the caller ID, and frowned at the unknown number, from his experience unknown numbers usually meant trouble, but answered it anyway with a slight edge to his voice, defences up already.

'Hey stranger it's Caroline, one of your sister's friends remember? Anyway let me not waste my time and yours. I got your number from Elena, we both here at Bonnie's house, she wasn't feeling well so we brought her home, she says if you found Milo could you bring him to the Bennett house…if you still remember where it is.'

And with that the phone call was cut. Uttering a curse that he would never say to her face he makes his way to his car a block away from the vet. Once the anger fades panic sets in, he tries to smother it, tries to harden his heart, so he decides to ignore his emotions altogether by flooring the gas pedal in his worn but powerful truck.

Once there he jumps out of the truck, dogs forgotten tied up at the back. He has to restrain himself from barging through her front door, and so settles for banging on it instead. And when the door opens he gets the second biggest shock of the day. Staring up at him with the biggest eyes he has ever seen is Bonnie; ok well a 2, maybe3 year old version of what he is sure Bonnie must've looked like at that age.

''Oh hi, I'm Jeremy Gilbert, an old friend of your mom's'' Jeremy starts, when the child just stares at him, he tries again, '' Is your _mom_ here? I brought Milo.'' Still she says nothing, but he notices her eyes light up at the mention of the St Bernard.

''Beth! Beth where are you?'' someone that sounds suspiciously like Caroline calls. Bracing himself for the flood of insults he is sure will be flung at him as he watches her make her way to them.

As Caroline Forbes walks towards the Bennett front door she braces herself for the confrontation she is about to walk … no scratch that, run into with Jeremy Gilbert, she could hear him swearing from the driveway when he parked the car, really to lay into him she puts on her scariest face and gives him the dirtiest look she could muster.

'Well look who crawled out of the gutter and found his way home.'' Caroline states icily drawing the little girl away from him.

''Uh look Caroline, I don't want to fight, i just came to return the dog alright…and ...is she ok?'' Jeremy was dying to see her for himself but he knew he lost that right a long time ago. When Caroline remained tight lipped he sighed, and made his way back to the car to get the St. Bernard dog. As he unties the leash he frowns wondering why he even cares if she is alright or not, it's not like she hasn't got friends and family to watch over her. He walks back to the house dog in tow, trying to shake off the feeling of concern for Bonnie Bennett. Besides it not like she even missed him, it the short space that he was gone she managed to have a kid, and by the looks of it another was on the way, and Elena hadn't said a word.

Speaking of Elena she was now standing by the door waiting for him, gone was the little 'bonnie' and the demented Caroline. Breathing a sigh of relief he greets his sister.

"_Hey sis, is Bonnie ok? I tried to ask Caroline…but yeah I don't think I need to elaborate on that_." Jeremy dryly stated.

Elena gave him a sad smile. "_Yeah Jer she's doing ok, just the strain of the baby. This one seems to be taking more tolls on her body than the first one."_

Hearing the reality from his sister shook him more than he would care to imagine. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he decided to rip the band aid to his broken heart all at once and asked, "_So who's the lucky guy?"_

Elena shrugged_, "someone you don't know, someone who came into her life at a time when none of us saw her pain and loneliness." _

Knowing how hard it must be for her brother to hear the truth she knew he must, she continued

"He_ used to be her professor at college; he taught her, shielded her and grew to love her. I've never met someone so eager to see her reach her full potential in every area. He really has been the best thing for her. Atticus Shane would do anything for her."_

Jeremy felt like an arrow had struck him through his chest at her words. Nodding his head in her direction he gave her the dog leash and silently retreated to his pickup and tore off down the street.

A depressed Bonnie quietly watched everything from behind the bedroom curtain. Biting her bottom lip against the dull ache in her abdomen and heart, she pasted a fake smile on her face and faced Caroline who continued to babble on with whatever she was saying.

Bonnie sighed and wondered why life hardly ever turned out the way one wished when younger…and naive.

…

About an hour later the front door swung wide open as Atticus Shane sauntered through the front door of the Bennett family home. Why Bonnie chose to come here so often when they had a perfectly good home of their own was unknown to him. Hearing female voices from upstairs he frowned slightly and followed the chatter.

He opened the door to find all the girls spread out on a double bed, staring at the ceiling talking about 'the good 'ole days.'

He grew self-conscious as all talk stopped and they stared at him wondering how long he had being standing there and none of them noticed.

"_You talking about the good old days, huh?! You mean when you two blood suckers only cared about yourselves and my Bonnie was left to fend for herself? Or how she constantly saved all of your asses and usually got a family member killed in return? Are those the 'good ole days you were referring to?'' _He asked sarcastically.

Bonnie pursed her lips together and stood to face Shane. Yes all he had said was true, he was there for her when no one else was, when they all slowly but definitely dropped her like a hot potato when she temporarily lost her magic.

But they all found their way back to each other and by that time Shane was a permanent fixture in Bonnie's life. The rest of the gang felt so guilty about everything they didn't dare voice their suspicions about the creepy professor and constantly tried to win his approval and ignore his criticism.

"_Shane, we have spoken about this. All is forgiven; can't you just leave the past in the past? They are my family too. You promised you would try." _Bonnie spoke with a gentle but firm voice.

"_Bonnie… I just, I just can't stand it every time I remember how they used, then abused you. But you are right; the past does need to stay in the past, though I will keep my eye on them, Lord knows someone does. I can't wait for the day when you are finally mine and no one will ever hurt or touch you again."_

Elena gulped quietly, though Caroline was using her super human strength not to feed of the leech standing next to her best friend. She was simply waiting her time, she knew one day he would get what was coming to him, and she would be up front and centre when he got served.

The two friends trailed behind the couple as they rounded up Bonnie's things, the sleeping child and dog and headed towards the family van Shane had just bought for them.

Taking a hold of Bonnie's hand he looked deep into her eyes, "_The day you agreed to marry me was the best experience in my life, and the day you vow before God and man in a Church, is the day I will feel reborn…with emotion."_

Bonnie gave a slight shiver at his words of obvious adoration for her and tried to ignore the stricken expressions on her friends' faces.

Xxx

**Hee hee, this story looks like it's taking a dark turn; it was supposed to be pure fluff. So pliz tell me what you thought. **


End file.
